1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LEDs (light emitting diodes), and particularly to a method of manufacturing an LED.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
In manufacturing an LED, most of the methods involve the following steps. Firstly, an LED wafer is provided and the LED wafer is cut into a plurality of individual LED dies. The LED dies are then disposed on a circuit board one by one, and each of the LED dies is independently encapsulated to form an LED. However, such method has a low manufacturing efficiency and is unfavorable to realize automatic manufacturing. Therefore, such method generally involves a relatively high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a new method of manufacturing an LED is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming.